


No one mess with Ezra, but us!

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bigbang, Kinks, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bust going wrong and Ezra getting injured, it's up to the guys to take care of him in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**No one mess with Ezra, but us!  
**Author:**Sivan Shemesh  
**Beta:**Katrina  
**Fandom:**Magnificent 7  
**Pairing/character:**Team/Ezra  
**Rating:**NC-17  
**Kink:**Erotic torture, face fucking, sex-toys, Age differences, blindfold, gag, bond (tied), AU, rimming, DP, more - might miss something.  
**Notes/Warnings:**This is a slash story. Part 1 was beta by Katrina. Please be notes that Part 2 is not beta.  
**Summary:**Part 1 - When bust going wrong and Ezra getting injured, it's up to the guys to take care of him in their own way.

 

A/N: Written for LJ community - kink_bigbang

 

It had been two weeks since the planned bust was a bust, and Ezra was in the hospital with two bullet wounds. One of the bullets had barely missed his heart, while the other was lodged in his side. As a result, Ezra was forced to remain in the hospital for a minimum of one week before the doctors would even entertain the idea of letting him leave. Also, when they did allow it, it was stressed upon that he did little to aggravate any of his injuries.

Once the week in the hospital was over, Ezra was left into his team's care, and was bundled up to spend his recovery at Chris' ranch. After one week of recuperation in the cabin, the six remaining members of team seven decided to care for Ezra in their own way.

\--

On the first day of the third week, Standish lay in one of the rooms of Chris' ranch.

When he opened his eyes all he could see was a black hole with little white stars. He tried to move his hands, but, his hands were handcuffed to bed.

"What? Where am I?" Ezra asked, and the team members could see how fast the poker mask dropping from his face; his naked body shook with fear Ezra could hear them talking, but did not understand why they left him bound like this.

"It's ok Ezra, you are in good hands, but you need to trust us with your heart." A soft voice told him, and Ezra could felt how warm hands touching his cool skin, slowly massaging his limbs.

"It's me Ezra, and I will take care of you, all of you, alone." Nathan told him as he moved closer to the naked body and started giving him wet kisses.

"Oh..." Ezra started to moan, arching his back as much as he could. He opened his legs, letting the healer to get closer at him.

"I am going to untied your hands," Nate explained before he went to remove the handcuffs, "There's a bath waiting for you, and I make sure that the water is warm, I bet that you feel the need for it, am I right?"

Ezra nodded as he dreamt of feeling those touches and kisses again on his body.

\--

What the undercover agent could not see, that he was being watched from the hallway while the door was wide open, and the rest of the team, noticed his reaction to the touching and the kissing, knowing that they got what their hearts where yelling, even if the man pushed their buttons time after time, seeing him smiling and happy was worth each time.

"So, who is after Nate?" Chris asked.

Chris felt a deep longing for his undercover agent, and knew that his team also felt the emotions towards their gambler. He wanted to take this time to rebuild their relationship and make it so that they were closer than family ever could be.

"Let's wait and see until after Nate is finished, as he might tell us if Ezra will be fine." Josiah suggested, and moans as he saw how gently Nate eased Ezra into the tub, pouring more warm water upon his milky skin, and then removed from his own clothes and get into the tub with the southern man.

"Oh my... never thought that I would say it but... I want to lick them both dry," Buck said suddenly and then he added, "Sweet black and white chocolate."

"Can I be next?" JD soft voice asked in all sudden.

Buck slapped him in return as he said to him, "No way, I'm next."

"Ladies, no fighting on the prize," Vin chuckled and then he set his eyes on Chris as he added, "Don't you think that Chris is the one that should decide who will go next?"

"Do you think that you're going next Tanner?" Buck asked, as he hid his grin.

"I know that I am not second, but I will before Chris." Vin replied.

"That's far enough," Josiah said hoped that they will stop to fight on the second place and concentrate in the show, "Now ladies, let us enjoy the show, while he cannot see."

\--

Nathan moved closer to the white skin next to him, using the warm water helped him to get closer as he felt the thick long erection sway in the water.

"Ezra, how do you feel?" Nate asked him gently before moving his hands to touch and rubbed Ezra's cock.

"So good..." the agent mumbled and leant his head back in the tub, his hands moved to seek out the healer, but with no success as Nathan handcuffed his both hands to the wall, next to the bed.

"Do you wish to feel me inside of you?" Nate asked softly as his whisper in Ezra's earlobe.

"Please..." Ezra asked, as he tried to open wide his legs as much as the tub lets him.

"I will, but not now, now I will just let you enjoy into the tub, even wash you clean."

"Thank you." Ezra only said his thanks to the healer.

Nathan started to catch Ezra's lips, licking it and then pushed his tongue inside. He wanted Ezra to feel his desire, and Nathan desperately wanted to taste the bound man before him.

Suddenly, Nathan pulled himself back and rises in the tub. His penis began to fill as he greedily took in the sight before him.

Nathan got out of the tub and moved closer to Ezra's head and the sweet mouth that he had. He, then, pushed his dick inside of Ezra's mouth, without warning.

"Do you like the feel of me inside that sweet mouth of yours?" Nate asked and felt a wave of pleasure from the sucking that the southern did.

Ezra swallowed him to the root, and made Nate to sound like a wounded animal with the cry that he made.

"Oh my... I never guessed that you will do so... it felt so good..." Nathan moaned with pleasure, his hands on Ezra's copper curls, and he refused to let go as he was spellbound by the sensations on his cock.

Nate pulled his cock from Ezra's mouth, and kissed him with passion before returning his cock in that sinful mouth for second round.

"I don't know why you were so bent on keeping us as enemies… I should have tried to talk to you before… I never thought that you were possibly willing…but I know I would never have tried this if you hadn't been s close to death." Nathan confessed, while biting his tongue from trying to stop himself from crying aloud due to the pleasure racking his frame from Ezra's ministrations.

Feeling Ezra shift and pull back a bit, Nathan let his cock fall from Ezra's mouth and wondered what the Southern man wanted to say.

"What is it Ezra?" Nate asked, his hands cupped Ezra's face, and hoped that he didn't hurt him.

"You were my enemy because you feared that I might deny your love toward me?" Ezra asked in hushed voice.

"Yeah I was, and I do hope that from now on, we will be more than friends, if you are willing." Nathan asked, and Ezra could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I would love that," Ezra told him, and then he asked, "I can feel someone watching on me, is there anyone in the room beside us?"

Nathan sighed heavily before he replied to his lover, "Ezra, do you know where you are?"

"Chris?" Ezra asked.

"Why is he not Mr. Larabee?" Nate teased him.

"In my mind he will always be, but in my heart I kept calling him Chris." Ezra confessed his heart to the healer.

"How will you feel if I call Chris to watch us making love?" Nate asked.

"Can you?" Ezra asked in small voice.

"I can, but I will do it, after I will place you back in the bed, and then I will lick you dry, ok?" Nate asked.

Ezra nodded.

Nathan untied Ezra's hands from the wall and carefully helped the injured man from the tub. Leading him towards the bed, Nathan quickly positioned the younger man and retied his hands to the nook in the bed frame. Giving Ezra a quick kiss, he left the room, still naked and wet, in search of Chris.

"Oh there you are," Nate said as he found Chris with the rest of team, "Chris can you to come with me?"

"Why?" JD asked.

"Why what?" Nate asked.

"Why Chris?"

"Because Ezra wants Chris to be there while I am making love with him," Nate smiled before he added to say it for Chris's ears only, "He lusts for you Chris, and want you to be there to watch him."

"Enjoy the show..." Chris told them with a large smile as he walked follow Nate, while he thought 'who would imagine that he lusts for me like I lust for him?'

\--

Ezra waited on the bed, his legs wide open. He wanted to rub his cock on the bed, and felt his nipples get hard as he thought of Chris.

"Would you look on that?" Nate said, enjoying the way Ezra's body moved, desperate for any form of friction.

"Please..." Ezra asked.

"Please what?" Nate asked as he moved his mouth toward the hard nipples and started to suck and bite each one, and could felt the tremors in Ezra's body.

Chris while watching turn to take his cock and rub it at the sight of the Southern and Nate.

"Is Chris here?" Ezra asked.

"He is." Nate replied and kept in his work.

"Can I suck his cock while you will take me?" Ezra asked.

Chris moved as he heard his cue and climbed on the bed and sat on Ezra's head sliding his thick cock inside Ezra.

"Oh..." Chris arched his back, "You are doing so great my love... please..." Chris begged.

Ezra kept sucking, while feeling his cock in the healer's precious mouth he arched his back as much as he could as he took Chris deeper in his mouth.

"Do it now Nate, I will hold his legs." Chris suggested. He enjoyed the vibrations along his cock, and knew that he was going to coat his Southerner's throat with his cum.

Nate let go from Ezra's stiff cock and lifted Ezra's legs, letting Chris hold them while he moved his mouth closer to the bound man's twitching hole. He started rimming him softly before licking one of his fingers, and sliding the first finger in while watching Ezra's reaction to it.

Chris could feel his pending release and watched as Ezra swallowed what he could of the milky white fluid. Pulling his cock from the tempting mouth, he bent down to lick up the spilled cum and followed through with a breath-stealing kiss.

"Ezra how do you feel?" Chris asked him.

"Touch me... please... it feels so good..." Ezra asked, begged for more.

Chris did as he was asked. Leaning closer to the southern naked body, he started to squeeze the pebbled dusky nipples before taking them one after another sucking and biting them, making Ezra cry out, eager for more.

Nate while watched them as he slid another finger inside. He let Ezra to fuck his fingers before he got the real thing inside of him.

"Please... I can't hold much longer..."

With that cue, Nate removed his fingers and put a condom of his thick stiff cock. He rubbed it a bit, to spread the lube, and then moved closer to Ezra's tight hole. Pushing with a steady amount of pressure, it slid inside. Thrusting gently, to allow Ezra the chance to get accustomed to his girth, he began to thrust faster and harder. Nate could hear the man asking for more, wanting it harder and faster.

Nate was worried as he didn't want to hurt Ezra, nor did he want to cause any more damage so he ignored the southern man as he didn't thrust harder but pushed his dick deeper and deeper inside while his hands playing with his the bound man's balls and his cock.

Chris was watching the pair with hooded eyes and took Ezra's mouth in another passionate kiss. He could feel the vibrations of Ezra's pending orgasm, and watched as volley after volley of cum erupted from his cock. Nate continued to thrust, as he rode out Ezra's orgasm and pulled out before he succumbed to the rapidly tightening channel. Stripping his cock of the condom, he jacked himself off and let his cum coat Ezra.

"Chris..." Ezra moaned, and then he asked, "Do me..."

"Not now beloved, I want to take you last, so I can ravish you." Chris told him while biting his earlobe.

"Rest Ezra... you did a lot, you need to take a break." Nathan advised, and lay beside Ezra while Chris untied Ezra's hands.

Nathan curled next to Ezra, not letting him go, while Chris left the room; seemingly pleased on how things went.

\--

"By the look on your face, I can say that you enjoyed yourself there..." Buck told him with a huge grin.

"The man touched my heart, what can I say?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Who is next?" JD asked as he could not wait for his turn.

"That would be me..." Josiah replied, "Ezra needs to take it slow, and I know what he needs. I will make sure that he will be all right."

"Is there any objections?" Chris asked.

He turned his face as he didn't hear Vin. "Vin?"

"No objection from me, after all, the man also caught my heart. I want to be with you while you ravish him, Chris."

"That is fine by me." Chris agreed with the sharpshooter.

\--

On the next day, Josiah stayed with the Southerner who was still blindfolded. He helped Ezra to and from the bathroom, kept the man groomed and cleaned, as well as fed. When it came time to check and see how the wounds were healing, he smiled when he saw that it was slowly mending properly.

"Ezra, son..." Josiah called, "Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

Ezra nodded.

"What is it son?"

"Mark me as yours old man," Ezra replied and then he mumbled quietly hoping that the profiler wouldn't hear him, "I always eager to be taken by old man, it was my kink."

"Really?" Josiah asked with a teasing smile.

He didn't tie the man's hands, but he took the ball gag that stayed beside the bed, waiting for its turn.

"Do you trust me Ezra?" Josiah asked before he gagged Ezra mouth.

Ezra nodded.

Josiah lifted one of Ezra's legs and shifted so that his mouth was close to the blindfolded man's toes. One by one he sucked on them and, though his fingers her could feel Ezra arching into his ministrations.

Ezra moaned despite the gag. His hands weren't bound, so he was able to touch where he wanted it most. Palming is cock, Ezra kneaded his arousal as Josiah feasted on his feet. Josiah didn't know how Ezra would react to what he was doing to him, but it seemed that his plan going as well, and, by the look of it, the southern man enjoyed it very much.

Keeping one of Ezra's legs on his shoulder, Josiah shifted closer so that his cock had better access to his boy's ass. Pressing in, with no lubrication or stretching, Josiah was pleased that Ezra relaxed enough that he could slide in without causing the other man too much pain. Ezra was anxious for the fucking to start, as he wanted to feel the pounding that Josiah's cock was promising.

"Who is your daddy now?" Josiah teased him while he waited for Ezra to adjust. He noticed when Ezra moved to fuck his cock, shifting his lower body around over his large erection, as if he had a dildo inside of him.

Josiah went back to work, as he moved Ezra's leg closer to him so he could suck Ezra's toes while fucking him. After a few moments, he removed the toes from his mouth; moaning in pleasure as he thrust deeper, yet softly, into the still healing man that lay before him.

"You are perfect son... so good..." Josiah moaned. He turned his head toward the door and only saw JD watching him, while touching his cock, though his pants, and his eyes were locked upon Josiah and Ezra.

"Why won't you join us JD?" Josiah asked from the young man.

JD joined, his eyes sparkled with joy as Josiah asked him to join.

"What can I do?" JD asked as he noticed that Josiah had gagged Ezra.

"I want you to take him while I suck his toes, I can't do both together." Josiah replied as he pulled his stiff cock from the willing body.

Josiah could hear the disappointment from the southern and urged from JD to act fast.

JD nodded and made his way toward the condom box. He took one, and then moved closer to Ezra. Getting into position, He slid his cock into Ezra with one swift motion. Taking a moment to gather himself, he thrust deeper and started to tease Ezra, while pulling his cock out, and then sliding it back inside.

"JD what are you doing?" Josiah asked while noticed how Ezra's body reacts to it.

JD didn't reply, as he pushed his cock inside and started thrusting deeper and harder.

Josiah watched JD for a moment before tearing his eyes away to look at Ezra. The normally composed man was arching into each thrust and trying to keep his foot near Josiah's mouth to resume the exquisite torture to his feet.

"Keep going JD, you are doing great." Josiah encouraged the man.

JD moved his body closer to Ezra; bringing his head closer to Ezra's.

Ezra could feel someone breathing on his neck and upon his earlobe. Before his mind could process that fact, he felt teeth nibbling his ear and biting his neck with enough force to leave a mark. Not that he minded, for it felt too good to be true as he believed that he was dreaming.

The gagged didn't bother JD as he sucked at Ezra's lips giving him small kisses. His hands were tight around Ezra's body, while he thrust deeper inside, crying as he could not hold on much holder.

Josiah helped JD move out of the tight, wet navel before disposing of the used condom. JD curled up on one side of Ezra and smiled as he smelled the deep musk of sex in the air. Once that was done, Josiah removed the gag from Ezra's mouth and slid back onto the bed, on the other side of the exhausted Southerner.

"That was indeed some of the greatest sex that I've had in awhile." Ezra mumbled as he still tried to gather his breathing.

"Is that so?" Josiah asked.

"Thank you JD and Josiah, I needed it." Giving them both a smile in thanks, Ezra succumbed to the darkness of the blindfold, and smiled as the pleasure stayed with him in sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Buck and Nathan entered the room. Both could smell the scent of sex soaking in the warm air. Looking at the bed, they saw that JD and Josiah almost covered Ezra while they slept and the southern hands were loose.

"I wonder what they have been doing..." Buck giggled at the sight, and then he added asking the healer, "Do you think we should let Chris know about it?"

"Nope, I think that he should see it for himself." Nathan chuckled and went toward the bed, checking Ezra over.

\--

Later that night, Ezra moved his hands on the bed, and realized that his bed was cold. He began to if the steaming, hot sex that he had was nothing but a dream. Ezra realized that his hands were free, and he only had the blindfold covering his green eyes. He wanted to see some light, as he was tired of seeing only darkness.

He sat up as much as he could, as his muscles hurt with all the activities and he could also feel the slight pain in his chest as he moved around.

Ezra was naked, but he didn't care. He was hungry, in need of company, and was trying to figure out when Chris would have the honor and of finally taking him, and marking him as his lover.

He stood, and stretched before he started to walk, but found it hard since he was blindfolded. He stumbled around the room a bit, walked into a few items and even fell a few times. He tried not to make too much noise as he moved about, and smiled in triumph as he found the door frame. Walking out into the hallway, he tried to remember the layout of Chris' ranch.

"Ezra," the southern jumped as he heard his name, "What are you doing out of your bed? You should rest!"

Fortunately, before spoke, his stomach growled with the need to be fed.

"Oh... you should have shouted instead of leaving the bed," Chris told him. When he noticed that Ezra's hands were free, he asked, "Why are you not tied to the bed?"

"That is not my story to tell, but could you please, Mr. Larabee, make me something to ease my hunger?" Ezra asked. It almost seemed like he was begging to Chris to do it, as he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself up from not eating.

"Am I going to be sorry for it?" Chris asked and stared at the one that caught his heart.

Ezra sighed heavily and wished that he could stare into the depth of Chris's green eyes.

"It depends," Ezra replied with a smile on his face and then he added, "When will you be inside of me? They are all amateurs."

"Is that so?" Chris asked with huge grin, thrilled for the fact that Ezra eager for him as he is.

"More than you ever imagine, Mr. Larabee, though I wish that JD could give me another round." Ezra replied.

"JD?" Chris asked in husky voice, couldn't believe that JD actually took him and even earned Ezra asking for him again.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Ezra asked as he heard Chris's voice.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong," Chris replied quickly, and then took Ezra's hands and led him toward the kitchen and helped him sit on the chair. He told him, "I will be right back, don't move!"

Ezra sighed heavily, using his hands to touch the table, and then he leant his face into his head to rest a bit.

He could feel hands touching his cold skin, he thought that it was Chris, wanting to let him know that his food is ready, but it was not.

"Where is Mr. Larabee? I am hungry." Ezra mumbled.

"Chris will be return shortly, now behave."

"I will try."

"Here let me help you to lie on the kitchen table," Buck voice told him, as he was guided on the table, and then, "Open your legs wide open for me, I have a surprise for you."

Ezra did as he was told.

He could felt the cold, more like ice touching his skin, he shivered by the touch, wanted to move his hands to wipe it off his body, but Buck hands stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch your body!" Buck ordered him.

Ezra tried to stop himself from touching, lucky for him; someone took action and tied his hands somewhere above him.

While the cold covered him, he could feel something else dripping all over his body. He could also feel something being pushed onto his face, almost like someone sitting on him.

"Buck, use the longer one." JD suddenly told to Buck. He noticed how fast Ezra's brown nipples had became hard; so he moved his hands behind him and touched them as he watched Ezra swallow his cock.

Buck took the longer dildo that lay on the chair, and started to tease Ezra's naval with it, while saying, "I heard that you are hungry..."

"JD, it's your turn now, let me ready him for the longer dildo, and then we will have our chance to play." Buck suggested.

JD removed his soaked cock from Ezra's mouth, and went to hold onto Ezra's legs. He covered the southern body with his; and began to trail his mouth all over Ezra's neck, sucking as he pushed his cock head inside, making Ezra moan.

"See, I told you that he needed the hard stuff." JD said to Buck still moaning with pleasure, while Buck moved the longer dildo into Ezra's mouth. JD kept thrusting inside of him, going deeper and deeper inside.

"I wonder why Nate wants us to play softly with him, I guess that he really has some feelings for him. He kept his heart hidden away while pushing his buttons with Ezra, like Ezra was doing with Chris. The old dog loves him, and couldn't take it when you were hurt, young man." Buck said looking into the green eyes of the southerner.

Buck removed the dildo and took Ezra's mouth passionately before he broke the kiss, and told to the undercover agent, "Chris is in love with you, all of us in our own way, that's why you've been taking all of us differently."

"All of you?" The southern asked with some hesitation while breathing hard as JD thrusts him.

"All of us." Buck confirmed it with a kiss, and then back with the dildo, as he needs it wet for a new experiment to be ready for the sharpshooter and Larabee.

Ezra sucked the longer dildo as much as he could, and then felt it removed from his mouth.

"JD, it's enough, I need you to help me with something, I want to get him ready for tomorrow, tomorrow it's his big day."

Ezra smiled, and couldn't help but think of the blond man that caught his heart. He did as he was told with no complaints.

"Ezra, I am going to untie you, and then I need you to lie on your belly." Buck told him, and Ezra nodded.

"JD stand near his head, he might be useful while acting out the experiment I have planned for him." Buck said in devilish voice.

JD moved his hands to grab Ezra's face and move it closer to his stiff cock. He then pushed it inside while he watched Buck begin his experiment.

Buck moved his cock toward the waiting tight hole of the southerner and let it slide inside. He thrust couple more time before he added the dildo in as well, moving in rhythm.

Ezra arched his back as he sucked JD cock. He felt the waves of pleasure filling him and his heart was beating faster, as he tried to breathe.

Buck turned his head around and didn't seem surprised as he saw his friends watching him and JD entertain Ezra by giving him pleasure.

"Chris, I want to take him now today," Vin told to him, while watching the scene.

"Not going to happen today Tanner, he should eat properly before he collapses. All this will bring him to breaking point, is that what you want to happen?" Nathan asked him.

"Nathan is right," Chris agreed and then he motions him with his eyes, "Just look at him."

Vin stared at the southerner who toke it all, and noticed how pale he was. Yet, his skin was flushed like he had been in the sun for a long time.

"When should he eat then?" Vin asked.

"When Buck will finishes; and I hope it will be soon, because I can't hold much longer watching him take both, Buck's cock and the dildo, while sucking JD's cock."

"JD will come soon." Josiah said as he watched the young man.

"You are doing so good Ezra, I bet that you want to feel Chris inside of you moving as if the devil himself was behind him as he ravished you and you are taking Vin's cock into your sweet mouth." Buck talked dirty toward him while he spanks Ezra cheeks. Then used his hand to spread them wide as he could while the other hand pushed the dildo inside.

Ezra felt the heat overcoming him. He could felt how his body starting to shut down, as he finally went limp on the kitchen table.

"JD, check him," Nathan called as he noticed Ezra not moving, "How is he?"

"Sleeping." JD replied with a grin.

"Chris, we should move him to sleep. When he wakes we need to give him a proper meal before you and Vin will face him later because I don't know how much longer he could take."

"I will get it arranged," Chris thanked to the healer as he could see it in his eyes how concerned he was for Ezra, "JD, Buck let get him into the bed, Josiah you watch him, me and the cowboy and I will make the meals for tomorrow."

"Since when am I going to be with you in the kitchen?" Vin asked, and then he added, "I'm only in the kitchen to eat, not to make food."

"Since tomorrow at dawn, which will be in few hours, so get some sleep." Chris advised.

\--

"Where are Josiah and Jackson?" Chris asked as he didn't see his men in the living room.

"They are watching him. Nathan thinks that he took too much and looked thin to him, as it seemed that we all neglected his needs while we took him."

"That is bad," Buck said, and then he added, motioned toward Chris, "You should just bring him food so he could function better than he did tonight, but it shows that he could take more than one dick into his tight ass."

"I feared that he could not take it, I love him too much to lose him, and I could survive another day without touching him, if it means that he will be all right." Chris mumbled as he watched the room where they put Ezra.

"Ok then, one more day, you think that you can put junior to help you with the cooking without touching the food?" Buck chuckled.

"I will try. I will have to remind him that the food is for Ezra, not for him. He can have his share later."

\--

On the next day at noon, Jackson helped Ezra to get out of bed. He helped him to wash himself in the bathroom, while Josiah shaved him. Then, when Ezra was all set, they led him out of the room toward the kitchen area.

"Ezra, you are only eating and rest today, no physical threats for you today, you are still recovering." Nathan explained to him.

"No Chris…" Ezra only mumbled sadly.

Chris came behind Ezra, to hold him closer to his chest, and nuzzled in his neck. Ezra arched his back toward the touch, baring his neck so whoever it is could lick it more.

"Standish, if you want this, you have to wait. Rest some more and only tomorrow I will have you with Vin, can you wait?" Chris asked as he licked his earlobe, making him moaning.

"I will be certainly to try." Ezra mumbled.

"Then you better moved your tight ass toward the chair while Vin will feed you." Chris suggested to him.

"Not you… Mr. Larabee?"

"Why do you want me to interfere anytime, Standish? What am I to you?" Chris asked, noticed that Ezra asked about him too much but still he was eager to hear it from the southerner's mouth.

The others looked at the pair in concern, and Chris began to worry that Ezra didn't love him the same way. Each person began to fear that Ezra was slowly rebuilding his walls to keep them all out.

"Talk to me Ezra, I want to know your feelings. If you feel the same as I do, that's all I want to know." Chris said and moved his chair closer to his agent, and cupped Ezra's face.

"Can you remove this bloody thing from my face?" Ezra asked as he could not bear it with the blindfold, wondering how he could answer Chris's question without looking at him in his eyes.

"Nathan?" Chris asked the healer.

"Vin, turned off the light, Ezra I need you to close your eyes and I will remove your blindfold; and then, only when I will tell you to open them, and show us your beautiful eyes, you will do so, andnot before, do you understand?" Nathan asked after ordering Vin to do so, and focusing his attention on the southerner.

"I am."

Vin turned off the light and then he sat beside his friends.

Nathan removed the blindfold and put it on the table near him, while he told Ezra to open his eyes slowly.

"How many fingers do you see?" Nathan asked him.

"One." Ezra replied, and then he closed his eyes again as he started to see white stars and then blackness again coming with the sickness feeling.

"Ezra, are you ok?" Chris asked with concern as he noticed Ezra became paler in front of his eyes.

"Vin bring up the food, and only put a little out for Ez here. I need to see how his stomach will take it." Nathan said.

Vin disappeared into the kitchen and turned on the stove to reheat Ezra's meal. Once it was finished, he poured a small portion of it into a bowl.

JD, who watched Ezra, thought that maybe the southerner could use some water and brought him a cup.

"Here Ez, drink, it's only a water." JD told him.

"Are you certainly its only water Mr. Dunne?" Ezra asked as sparkled lit his eyes.

"Ez…" JD only replied.

"Can you taste it first so I will be certainly known that it's only water?" Ezra asked the young man.

JD stared at his friend before he stared at the southerner before he took the cup into his lips, and sipped a bit of it.

"It's water Ezra." JD told him and only then could he see Ezra grinning at him.

"That I could tell you as well Mr. Dunne. No whiskey at all, it doesn't have the smell of it, though, it might be holly water."

"What? Where this come from?" Buck asked.

"Have you seen the show 'Supernatural'?" Ezra asked with huge grin.

"I saw it." Vin replied and grined at Ezra.

Josiah smiled and then walked toward the stove to warm the food for Ezra, again. Then, when it was ready, he turned it off, and then poured it into a plate, before serving it to the southerner.

"Eat!" the preacher said to him.

"Someone said that he would feed me…" Ezra said in childish way.

"Can I Ez?" Vin asked as he noticed that Ezra looked at one person only.

"Let's make a deal Standish." Chris said to him as he noticed that the green eyed man was still staring him.

"You'll get one spoon from me and one from Vin, if you behave you might get what you want soon, if not, you will get on the next day." Chris told him and watched him closely; let his hand trailed through the silk cheek and the still swollen lips from the recent activities.

"I agreed, after all only you two are left." Ezra agreed and stared at the both men.

"Chris you've got your hands full this time." Buck chuckled.

"He's not the only one." JD added as he watched Vin's blue eyes, noticing the sparkle as the sniper watched Ezra.

Josiah sighed from the sight that set in front of him, as Ezra was the only naked man who sat and enjoyed to be fed from Vin and Chris, though his eyes were only locked on his boss.

"Ezra, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked with a slight worry, as he noticed how the soup dribbled from Ezra's mouth and Chris was near him and started to lick it.

"Oh my… that was the most erotic that you ever done since Sarah's been gone." Buck moaned as he said without thinking.

"Buck, knock it off!" JD elbowed Buck for his words and watched the trio.

They watched as Chris licked Ezra's lips before pushing his tongue inside, dueling with the southerner's tongue.

Then Chris removed his tongue and grinned toward his agent, "I only gave you a taste my southern heart."

Ezra made a pleading noise toward him, and could hear the others chuckling at the noise.

"I did behave, Mr. Larabee." Ezra told him as he moved his hands toward Chris's hips and started massaging it.

"Are you flirting with me Ezra Standish?" Chris asked him as he gave him his best glare.

"I don't call it flirting Mr. Larabee, it's merely a massage."

"Oh boy, come a long JD, those three need to be alone." Buck said to the kid and motioned to him to leave.

Nathan and Josiah did as well, after sighing heavily as Vin left his chair and went to stand behind the undercover agent.

"Am I going to get my treatment now?" Ezra asked in teasing voice as he stared at the hypnotizing green eyes in front of him.

"You'll get Vin first and then a taste from both of us, and, much later, you'll get from me after all, I believe that I am the cherry in the cake for you." Chris grinned at him.

"That you are, Mr. Larabee," Ezra told him and then without turning his head toward the sniper he asked, "Where do you want me Vin?"

"Somewhere cozy." Vin replied.

"Which is where?" Ezra asked tried to get more details.

"On Chris." Vin replied with a devilish sparkle in his blue eyes.

"In what position exactly Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked.

"Hush, no talking." Vin told him and then he covered him again with the blindfold.

Ezra murmured and Vin told him, "Don't worry Ezra with Chris you will see the light."

"Very funny Mr. Tanner."

Vin and Chris then helped Ezra to walk toward his room, and both sighed in relief when no one was near, nor were they watching.

Chris lay on the bed after he quickly undressed himself and then he motioned to Vin to bring Ezra over and settled him on his stomach.

"You are so warm Mr. Larabee…" Ezra said enjoying the warmth as he purred.

_Spank! _

Spank!

"You've been a bad boy Ezra did I not tell you to shut up?" Vin asked him.

"Where's the gag?" Chris asked.

"No gag for him, I have something better that will shut him up." Vin replied to his friend and then moved his cock closer to Ezra.

"Open your mouth…" Vin grinned, and pushed his cock inside of Ezra's eager mouth.

Vin arched his back at the first feeling of the wet mouth sucking him down to the root, "So good Ezra…"

While sucking Vin's cock, Ezra moved his hips, rubbing his cock against Chris' making the other man moan as well.

"Ezra, I do believe that you're flirting with the wrong man here." Chris nuzzled the shell of Ezra's ear.

Ezra, while sucking, only grinned, and, since he couldn't talk, he continued rubbing his cock on Chris.

"You are so bad Ezra; you will make me cum before I even get the chance to ravish you." Chris told him, and felt the first waves of pleasure. He knew that he would reach his limit soon, so he tried to stop Ezra.

"Oh Ezra… sucking my cock like a lollipop." Vin grinned as he moaned.

"I gather that Tanner, now when are you going to fuck him?"

"Soon… oh god…" Vin moaned.

Vin then removed his cock from the sweet mouth of the southerner and brought his mouth closer to Ezra. He licked his lips before pushing his tongue inside the pliant mouth as he duelled with Ezra. Pulling back from the kiss, he settled himself in a way that he could prop up Ezra before motioning to Chris to take the man's ass.

"Ezra be at ease." Chris said to him, as he moved his cock toward the raw hole. Pushing his dick inside, he and could feel Ezra's breathe nuzzled against his neck.

"He's in place Vin…" Chris grinned as he noticed that Ezra's hands were gripping the headboard as he moaned.

"Good..." Vin teased the wet hole of the southerner before he pushed his cock inside to join the company of Chris inside the tight and wet hole.

Chris, while pushing inside the hole, noticed that Ezra breathing hard. The southerner's face was red and he guessed that it was because the heat that he felt from his body.

"Are you trying to kill him Tanner?" Chris asked as he nuzzled against Ezra's flushed skin.

"Kill? Him?" Vin asked as he thrusted faster and deeper inside, and leaned his body closer to Ezra.

"Look at him, Vin... I think that whatever Buck tried before is nothing compared to how he feels towards us." Chris teased, while he pinched Ezra's nipple hard, making the southerner moan in pleasure.

"Shut up Ezra." Vin muttered, knowing that the southerner hadn't said anything but hearing him moaning with pleasure has done miracles to his cock.

"I did not say anything, Mr. Tanner, so please avoid saying anything against my character." Ezra told him, while his knuckles turned white as he clutched the headboard.

"I'll try, but you are so damn hot, Ez." Vin told him, and then he leaned forward, his tongue licking Ezra's back and neck.

"Feels so good and loved..." Ezra mumbled weakly.

"What did you say?" Chris asked as he was the only one that heard the southern.

"I can feel you love surrounding me, sir."

"That's what I thought." Chris teased him and caught his lips, giving him a passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke, Ezra stared at Chris with love, that sparkled from his green eyes, as he asked, "Do you love me Mr. Larabee?"

"I love you, even the stubborn man you are, you are dear to me, Ezra Standish. I would like you to stop calling me Mr. Larabee, I think that we over that, since we are making love." Chris replied with a hint of warning in his tone.

"I will try to remember it sir."

"You better."

Vin was close and he could feel his orgasm approaching. Ezra's southern accent made him feel like he was on a Mississippi River Boat, as he moved inside Ezra's hole. He was close to the edge, and felt himself shiver slightly before he removed his cock from the tight hole.

"Oh God Ez… you are too good to be true…" Vin moaned and removed his dick. He sighed heavily as the warm cum spread over Ezra's ass and back, while Chris' was still moving within the tight hole.

"Vin…" Chris called, and felt that he cannot hold himself much longer, "Help me…"

Vin gather himself and then helped Ezra to sit in the bed while Chris found his release on Ezra's stomach.

"This is way too good." Chris said, tried to gather his breath back.

As they cleaned Ezra, they noticed that the southerner was sleeping like a baby.

Chris watched him with love and decided to join him in bed. He snuggled up to him and pulled him close to his heart while covering both of them with a blanket.

The next time that Ezra opened his eyes, he recognized the feeling of warm water. He figured that he was in the bath tub, and was feeling warm and safe, as there was another body behind him.

"Chris…" he purred.

"I am here for you… just relax Ez, and let me to take care of you." Chris asked gently as he moved the soap toward Ezra's chest.

Ezra could feel his eyes closing again as he let his body to rest as he enjoyed the scent of the soap, the warm feeling of the water, and Chris's body heat, as well as Chris taking care of him.

When he woke up next, Ezra opened his eyes and found that even with someone else him, he was still bound to the headboard.

"You will cum when I will order you to cum." Chris whispered in his ear, then licking his ear shell making Ezra shiver at the sensations, and purred in contentment.

Chris started to move his tongue teasing Ezra's swollen lips, and then down to his throat over his adam's apple. Biting him hard enough to leave a mark, and then using his tongue to make a wet trail toward the brown nipples that pebbled seemingly because of Chris' touch alone.

Chris grinned as he continued with his torture, exploring more of the beautiful man below him.

"I'm glad that I tied your hands…" Chris grinned as he noticed the southerner's hands were twitching with the want to touch him.

"And is it good Mr. Larabee?" Ezra teased him.

"Very." Chris replied and continued his work.

Mapping out his chest with his tongue, Chris bit both nipples before moving towards Ezra's stomach. He could hear the sighs and the beating of Ezra's heart as he tormented his lover, causing Ezra to beg, "Please … Chris…."

Chris grinned and played awhile longer before he started to get down over the waiting cock that was hard and waiting for him.

The first lick made the southerner wish he could come, but he holds himself back as he remembered Chris's words.

"You are doing very well, Ez…" Chris told him, and took Ezra's cock to the root. He sucks and releases it, and doing it until he could feel that Ezra was close.

"Hold a little longer love." Chris told him.

"I will try to do so."

Then Chris moved to better position, as he raised Ezra's legs and start to lick the small hole, with his tongue, and tries to loosen the tight muscles. Then he slipped one finger inside, quickly followed by another till he felt that Ezra was ready for him.

"Please…" Ezra begged feeling the waves of pleasure build inside him.

"Since you are ready for me, let's see if you can take my cock… all of it…"

He pushed it inside and felt the wet heat that surrounded him. Thrusting slowly, he pushed his cock in deeper and deeper as his thrusting sped up. He wanted to please the man that stole his heart, and make him only feel pleasure.

"Is it pleasing you, my love?" Chris asked him, as love shone from his hazel-green eyes.

"More than you ever imagine, Chris." Ezra replied, as he purred the name.

"Purr for me my love," Chris asked him as he kept thrusting in and out, not letting go of the heat that surrounded him and came from the beautiful body below him, "Say my name."

"Chris..." Ezra purred, wanted desperately to touch the other man's skin, "Please..."

"Please what my beautiful gambler?" Chris asked.

"I... I need to... touch you... please..." The gambler asked.

"You can pick locks Ezra, can you not?" Chris asked him, knowing that Maude taught him when he was a boy.

"Be my eyes and guide me to where the locks are." Ezra asked him, as his eyes were hidden beneath the blindfold.

Chris guided him as much as he could, knowing that Ezra was blindfolded and yet feeling the pleasure surrounding him.

Then a _click_ was heard and Ezra's bound wrists were free Ezra rubbed his wrists quickly before blindly moving them to feel the body of the man above him.

"Do you feel me?" Chris asked him.

"You are very warm, dear leader," Ezra replied to him, enjoying the soft feeling under his touch. He continued, "I need it so much... feeling you."

"I love touching you. You are so beautiful and ready for me..." Chris mumbled to him as he continued to thrust deeper and faster within the wet hole.

Chris could felt the tremors beneath him believed that Ezra was close. Knowing that the other man had tried to obey him, he decided to act.

"Cum for me…" Chris told him. He stroked the swollen cock before him and milked Ezra's orgasm from him. Then he pulled his cock out and came all over Ezra's body before collapsing next to the other man.

"That was too good to be true." Ezra told him and then he let out a sigh. The last thing he saw were the stars sparkling, even though he had a blindfold.

"Ezra…" Chris called but when he did not get any replied from the man, he believed that Ezra was exhausted and, yet, enjoy his kink.

End of Part 1

I need a beta for Part 2, any volunteers?


	2. Chapter 2

This part is not beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

**Part 2 **

A/N: The poem is not mind, and for all I could find – Author Unknown.

\--

After two weeks resting, the team back into field protecting each other protectively like a hawk.

Ezra grinned like a cat as he watched his teammates walking toward the office while he returned with another cup of coffee.

Knowing them fulfilled their kinks, he knew that his time will come and he will do them the same, but with his own kinks, the one that he saved to each and every one of them.

Ezra all ready-made everything up, now it's up for his teammates to play.

\--

Vin saw white paper with a sweet smell came from it.

What he saw written in it made his heart melt with love:

**A Love Like No Other**

_I never felt a love  
Like this before  
It's a love like no other  
Something I have always hoped for_

A love with friendship   
Humour and heart  
A bond so strong  
It would never part

A love that makes you smile  
From ear to ear  
A love that is joyful  
Without any fear

A love that is beautiful  
From the inside out  
A love with no tears,  
Pain, or doubt

A love with soul  
So tender and true  
A love that I have found  
Only in you...

Vin scanned one by one of his teammates hope to read their faces to find who was the person that sent it to him.

Chris was laughing in his office as much as he could tell by hearing him; Ezra was busy typing the report; Buck and JD playing with each other; Nathan talking on the phone, and only Josiah staring at him.

"Josiah," Vin called and adding, "Do you have anything to tell me about it?"

Ezra hearing it and grinned, 'so far so good.'

"About what?" Josiah asked not knowing what Vin is meaning for.

Vin started to reading the words to Josiah, noticed how the older man's face changes, and yet Josiah didn't say a thing to him.

"Did it was you?"

"Nope, I did not write it Vin." Josiah replied to him.

"Sorry Josiah." Vin apologized to him and back to scan the rest, hope to see any changes in their faces.

"It's ok Vin." Josiah told him and returned to work, though with no much success as the words of the poems hunting his mind.

"Vin," Josiah called noticed that Vin checking his teammates.

"What is it Josiah?" Vin asked and came to sit near the preacher.

"I think I know who wrote it for you."

Vin stared at him, looking for answer.

"Ezra."

"Why would Ezra write me a poem?" Vin asked, not knowing why the conman will do it for him.

"Maybe you should ask him to know more." Josiah suggested to him.

Vin nodded and went toward Ezra.

"Ez… is it you that wrote me this poem?" Vin asked.

"What poem?" Ezra asked.

Vin read it to him, but Ezra not seemed knowledge it.

"Did you ask Mr. Larabee about it, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked him.

"I thought that we passed the formality for awhile now Ez." Vin replied to him and went toward Chris's office.

"We did for now…" Ezra whispered with grinning mark on his face and returned to work on his report.

Vin opened Chris's office door, watching the smile on his leader he thought to ask, "Did you wrote this poem for me?"

"What poem?" Chris asked.

"This is the third time that I'm reading hopefully it will be from you." Vin replied with frustration and read the poem again.

"Nope, not from me," Chris said to him and then he asked him, "Who did you ask?"

"Josiah and Ezra." Vin replied.

"My first choice for it as you know that Ez love to tease and Buck and JD are not the type to do this to you," Chris told him, and then he added, "Besides, I think that it was suppose to be for me."

"Why is it supposed to be for you?" Vin asked, and then he applying, "It was on my desktop, not yours."

"Let's go ask him." Chris suggested.

They left the office and headed over the conman, "Standish, let's talk over the conferences room."

"Only talk?" Ezra asked them.

"Standish." Chris warned him with a glimpse of lust sparkle in his green eyes.

"Fine." Ezra replied, and followed the two men with a lust sparkles from his green eyes.

Vin locked the door after Ezra entered inside. His blue eyes staring at the southern with love as he turned to ask him, "Ez tell me the truth, will you? Did you write this poem for me or Chris?"

Ezra grinned and the golden tooth appeared in the sight as he replied, "Neither."

"What do you mean neither?" Chris asked him, taking the sheet from Vin's hand and shoved it toward his undercover man, "To whom was it?"

Chris hoped that Ezra will tell him that it was for him but the southern seemed stood his ground, not adding more words.

"Just the way it is, gentlemen." Ezra told them, grinning.

"Don't mess with us Ezra," Chris warned him, and then he added with softer tone, "Was it for me?"

"If you wish to dear leader, it was for all of you." Ezra replied.

"All?" Chris asked him and then he said to him with a bit of warning in his voice tone, "I swear to you Standish that one of this days you will see me more, and I know that you love me more than them."

"Is that a promise Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked him as he grinned at him.

"What are we going to do with him Chris?" Vin asked.

"You are doing nothing Mr. Tanner," Ezra replied before Chris and added, "In fact you are going to leave us alone and watch from the mirror that we won't have any interruption."

Vin stared at Chris hope to hear other things.

"Do as he said." Chris told to the sharpshooter.

Vin shrugged stared at the undercover agent, "It was all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Ezra asked him.

Vin didn't answer just left this two alone and watch from the mirror.

He wished that he could join them.

There was a knock and the door was slightly open, and Vin hurried to know who was it on the other side.

He sighed in relief when he noticed Josiah and Buck, he feared that might Judge Travis will do them a surprise visit.

"Vin you look pale, are you all right?" Josiah asked.

"I thought that it was Travis." Vin replied to him.

"Well, Travis is looking for Chris and we covered him and told him that he got out for some errands and Travis expect him in his office when he gets back," Josiah replied and then he added asking, "Where is Chris?"

"He is inside with Ezra." Vin replied.

"What is he doing there?" Buck asked.

"Believe me you don't want to know or see for that case." Vin replied and this though made Buck curious as he rash it and watched from the mirror as Ezra lay upon the table naked and Chris lean to kiss him. This scene seemed to arouse Buck.

While on the other side of the mirror, Ezra could felt the hard table and the cold of it, and asked Chris, "Would you mind if we moved to the floor? My back will be sore or there is always a reason which we should explain why the table was smashed."

Chris stared at the green eyes, looking at him with love and lust, he agreed to him, "Sure, will you want me to arrange you a blanket as well, some pillows?"

"Mr. Larabee, will you want me to delay our passion for later?" Ezra asked.

"Standish," Chris warned him and then letting the man lay upon his clothes and then he asked him, grinning, "Are you comfort there?"

"Comfort in your arms Larabee." The southern told him.

"Oh God Ez..." Chris sinking deep into the man, want to breathe deep his scent want to feel his body, taste his skin, and then he captured the lips dueling with the tongue.

_"Where did you go?" _

They heard Buck's voice and wondered where Vin gone to?

"Mr. Wilmington, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked as he aware that they been watched.

_"I'm watching and Vin got to cover Chris's ass." Buck replied._

"Chris's ass is cover all ready but not by Mr. Tanner." Ezra told him as he moved his hands toward Chris's ass so their erections rubbed each other.

_"What are you doing now in all time?"_

"Working our way, what does it looks like Bucklin?" Chris asked and then he returned to move his cock closer to his lover's entrance.

_"Like... like..."_ Buck started to say and then he added, _"Both of you making me horny, and beside what if Kelly will come inside?"_

"Why? Do you know something that we don't about Kelly?" Ezra asked as he enjoyed the feeling of pleasure surfing in his body like the waves of the sea meeting the shore.

_"Oh... you are evil man Ezra Standish,"_ Buck told him, and then he opened his zip and pulled out his hard cock that aroused by the sight that set in front of him, _"You two can make anyone who sees you horny..."_

Buck heard them moaning and Ezra begging for more and faster.

_"Ez... you are a horny stud..."_

"I will take it as a compliment Buck... Chris..." Ezra told him before he called for his lover's name.

Ezra could felt his cock twitching knowing that he got to his edge as his orgasm spreading up on his stomach and some of Chris's body.

"You are a delicious sight, darling." Chris told him as he captured the lips and kissed him passionately.

"Darling?" Ezra asked as the kiss broke, as Chris was needed the need to cum.

_"I advise you to take a shower before returning to work, you will smell of sex."_ Buck suggested to them, and felt the hot milky seed covering his hands as he reached to his orgasm.

"Yeah Ez, don't forget - appearance is everything..." Chris grinned and watched his lover.

"Do not remind me," Ezra told him and then he asked with pleading eyes, "In your place or mine?"

"In ATF showers." Chris replied and helped Ezra to stand and both of then getting dressed and left the room with Buck on their heels.

"Buck, your hands are smelling too." Ezra pointed to Buck.

"This is nothing compare to you two." Buck taunted them.

"Come along Ezra boy, the showers are waiting." Chris teased him as he started walking.

"I am not a boy Mr. Larabee." Ezra called and went after him.

"Oh and Chris," Buck called, want to remind his boss, "Travis is looking for you urgently."

"I will deal with Travis when I will get back, no rush."

"Fine, do it that way." Buck told him and back to his desk.

\--

When Ezra back to his desk, Vin was not there, so he turned to ask Buck, "Where is Vin?"

"Still in Travis office I assume." Buck replied to him.

Ezra nodded to him and back to write his report when Vin entered inside.

"Where's Chris?"

"Went back to ranch to get new clothes he was still stink." Ezra replied grinning, showing his golden tooth as his green eyes lighten.

"What about your clothes?" Buck asked him.

"I am always have with me spare clothes since I am going under." Ezra grinned at him.

"What took you long enough in the shower room?" Buck asked.

"Do you really want me to answer it?" Ezra asked him.

"Never mind, I do hope though that Chris and Vin will be here shortly." Buck said to him.

"Then I assume that it is my cue to check how Vin is doing with the judge." Ezra told him and left his desk as he walked toward the elevator.

When the elevator reached toward the judge's floor, Ezra went toward the door while he smiled at the secretary and then he opened the door, ignoring the judge as he said to Vin, "Mr. Tanner, Charlotte called and looking for you."

"Charlotte?" Vin asked and flee from the room.

Ezra grinned and then he looked toward to the confusing judge who stared at him.

"Standish." Orrin called to him.

"At your service sir."

"What was that all about? And where is Larabee?" The judge asked him.

"What Mr. Tanner told you?" Ezra asked him.

"That Chris went to buy the team some food as he lost a bet against you." Orrin replied.

Ezra grinned knowing that he should give his thanks to the sharpshooter soon as he add some of his own devious mind to the judge, "You see Judge Travis, Mr. Larabee on his way back was soaked with water, it seemed that he was caught between children who played water fight."

The judge laugh at this, "So should I assume that Chris will be at the office later?"

"Yes you should, Chris will call me later after he will be dry and he is needed also to warm the food too." Ezra replied to him, grinning.

"Is there anything else that you want to discuss with me Agent Standish?" Orrin asked him as he stared at his undercover agent.

"Not now, but I might will need to use your office since Mr. Wilmington and Mr. Dunne driving me to the edge." Ezra replied to him.

"You have a permission," Orrin told him with a weak smile as he added, "Since you will work from my office, I am leaving you this documents and video tapes about your next undercover mission, and Standish, I want to see my office cleaned as now tomorrow."

"It will be clean as my own desk." Ezra told him and thanked him before leaving the judge office.

\--

Ezra is being planned it for ages since he was a team member of Team7, and wanted it to do it now, though knowing that the judge will leave him his office any minute now.

"Mr. Dunne," Ezra called toward the youngest member of his team, getting his attention he continued, "I need your help with things at the Judge office."

"Does Travis want me?" JD asked with his innocent hazel eyes.

"He is, now come along, and let's figure what my next target and what I am going to need from you." Ezra replied to him.

Chris entered the office as JD and Ezra were on the way out the office.

"Where you two think that you are going?" Chris asked and stared at the evil sparkle that dances in Ezra's green eyes.

"To Judge Travis office, Mr. Larabee." Ezra replied and urged JD to follow him.

"To what purpose exactly?" Chris asked seemed unconvinced.

"To my next mission of course." Ezra replied.

Chris sighed heavily, not wished that Ezra will leave him while he does his undercover mission.

He turned around and saw the looking of his four teammates staring at him.

"What are you looking about? Work!" With that Chris went to his office and closed the door after him.

"I would not advise it Vin." Josiah told to Vin as he stood and want to go to Chris's office.

"Why not?" Vin asked.

"Well, Ez is not around, Judge Travis is may still around, I suggest you wait till the judge leaves." Josiah suggested.

Vin nodded and sat on his chair.

"Any idea what we suppose to do?" Buck asked.

"What is that question?" Nate asked and stared at him.

"I finished it and give it to Ezra to clean my mistakes which he is glad to do it," Buck replied and then he added, "And I am bored when JD is not around."

"You are always bored Bucklin." Vin told him.

There was a silence for a moment and then Buck decided to ask, "What was that all about in the conference room?"

Vin showed to his friends what was on his desk, noticed how the words seemed melting them as well, as they asked almost in the same time, "Who wrote it?"

"Apparently it was Ezra, who wrote it for all of us, and Chris was envy about it." Vin grinned.

"With Ezra he should be." Buck chuckled.

\--

_While in Travis's office..._

"Where is the judge?" JD asked Ezra.

"He is not here." Ezra replied as he said the obvious.

Ezra was glad to see that the table was empty, as he led JD toward the table.

"Ez... I don't think that it's a good idea." JD told him as he looked at the passionate green eyes that came near him.

"Why not?" Ezra teased him as he started to open the bottoms of JD shirt, letting it to fly on the floor while he deals with his pants.

JD felt the warm hands touching his body, and then he took it on his hands as he moved closer to Ezra and started to undress him as well, and then he moved his lips toward the free cock that he released from Ezra's pants.

Ezra arched his back feeling the first lick on his cock head, he moaned with pleasure.

JD then moved his tongue to lick more of Ezra's cock while messaging his sack and the young man could felt Ezra's hands on his head pushing him further till the root.

When JD moved the cock from his head his hazel eyes met Ezra's eyes as he stood and gave Ezra passionate kiss.

"I love you JD, and don't ever doubt it, you are a great lover." Ezra told him gently.

"I am?" JD asked as he moved his hands touching Ezra's silk skin.

"Yep, you are JD and you should not believe a word that Mr. Wilmington telling you." Ezra replied to him as he laid JD on the judge table, starting to give wet kisses on the soft skin below him.

"I'm believed in you Ez." JD told him as he moaned with the pleasure the southern gave him in every lick every touch on his body.

"Thank you JD," Ezra thanked him while he undressed from all the clothes that covered his body, and then he started to move closer, moving his wet and hard cock toward the hole, letting his and JD's cock rubbing against each other, "Is it good JD, or are you afraid that might judge Travis will enter any minute now?"

JD noticed the evil grin as the golden tooth sparkled, he smiled, "The judge will see you first then me..."

"You are so smart JD." Ezra told him and then he kissed him more before he knelt beside JD cheek and start to ready him to get his hard cock.

"Relax JD I am not going to hurt you." Ezra told him as he slicked his tongue trying to lose the muscles, less the pain away.

JD moaned as he felt the tongue touching him, he could felt the wave of pleasure that sent by simple touch to his own cock.

"You're killing me Ez... Please..." JD begged as he wanted it.

"Who me?" Ezra asked with his innocent green eyes, and kept licking the hole.

"Please... Ez... I need you now." JD asked.

"Right now?" Ezra teased him with soft care.

"You bet, now Ez, do it now." JD begged.

Ezra moved his shaft toward the hole, as he wanted to please him as he did to him before. Just as he entered his cock inside the welcome wet hole, Judge Travis phone being ring.

"Now shush JD." Ezra told him while he thrust in and out in JD, and could hear the moaning from the young man.

_"Judge Travis speaking."_ Ezra spoke on the phone, while JD wants him to thrust him hard.

"Nice joke Standish."

_"This is Judge Travis to you, Agent Larabee."_

_"Funny, I just got a call from my cell phone from Orrin, and he told me that you and JD in his room,"_ Chris told him and then he continued, _"Would you mind telling me what the hell you two are doing there or should I see it for myself?"_

"Simple, we are doing our jobs." Ezra told him while he thrusts hard into JD.

Chris heard the begging from JD, asking for more.

"I do believe that I should see it for myself what are you doing in there."

With that Chris hangs off the phone.

Ezra sighed heavily as he lays the phone back to its place and then turned to thrust more harder and deeper in JD, not stopping, not until he could felt the pre-cum and then he removed his cock and the condom and starts to spill the seed all over JD, as he moaned with pleasure.

"Mr. Dunne," Ezra started, "Do you think that you can dress up quickly, before Mr. Larabee will appear?"

"What? Now?" JD asked him; as he wished to stay longer, need to let his body rest and spill his own cum, to come into his release.

"That will be correct, Mr. Dunne." Ezra replied and then he knelt beside JD and started to take his limp cock into his mouth and starts to suck it till the root, while JD stayed in his position and start gasping for air, feeling Ezra's mouth on his length.

"Oh... I'll be damned!" JD cried, and then he added, "You are the best, God you are good..."

JD could felt the wave of pleasure though his sight, in his sight he started to feel the darkness and stars blinking at him, and then he was out, last hearing Ezra calling for him.

JD never felt or hear as Ezra cleans him and dressed him and help him to sit before leaving the office, neither can he tell for hearing his boss entered inside.

"JD, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked, noticed JD's eyes closed with a smile tingle in his face.

"What?" JD asked in hoarse voice as he sudden felt how dry his throat was, not staring at Larabee still with his eyes closed.

"JD opens up your eyes now!" Chris ordered.

JD opened his eyes, found himself alone with Larabee and wondering where Standish gone to.

"Where's Ez?" JD asked.

Chris stared at him blankly and then he turned to ask, "It is what I want to know as well, what both of you did in here anyway?"

"Nothing you should need to concern of, Mr. Larabee." With that JD stood gathers his things and ready to leave the room.

"I'm going to kill Standish; this man is getting under my skin." Chris growled and follows the kid.

JD nodded as he felt the same way as Ez left him behind, facing his boss alone.

\--

'Two down, four to go...' Ezra thought with a chuckle, as he planned the route for whom left for him to torture.

\--

They were at the ranch, all but Ezra and Nathan.

"Where are Ez and Nate?" Chris asked.

"I heard from Nate that he was called to E.R something with his girlfriend, but I didn't hear from Ezra." Josiah replied.

"Something is going on with him, Chris." Buck said to him.

"I do hope that Nate will provide us something if he knows…" Chris suggested.

\--

**At Nate's condo**

Once Nathan entered to his house, the door was closed behind him, and Nathan found himself surprise to see Ezra half naked with only a towel wrapped his lower body.

"Ez… why?" Nathan asked him, as his eyes scanning the white skin that made his body trembled.

"What do you mean, Mr. Jackson?" Ezra asked and walked toward him.

Nathan swallowed hard as Ezra moved his hands below his clothes, gently rubbing the darker length as he let the fly open.

The EMT could felt the waves of pleasure building as Ez continues to rub him, and then moved one hand to undress him, while the other hand work on his fly.

Then after the shirt was on the floor, Ezra started to undress him from the remain layers that covered his chocolate skin.

"Now lay on your bed with your legs wide open," Ezra told him as he watched the black curved ass walked toward the bed, and the southern could not stop himself as he touched his body and licked his lips and then he walked toward him, climbing on the bed, and started to examine the body in front of him, "Do as I tell you."

"I will do as you tell me." Nate told him and waited for more info from him.

"After all, I am your doctor now, don't you forget that Jackson."

Nathan could felt how his body shivered by the southern voice, and knew what Ezra's planned for him, but it seemed to be in his own way.

"What are you going to do Doctor Standish?" Nathan asked him and with his eyes he followed him in every move that he did.

"Only checking my patient."

With that Ezra moved closer to the tiny hole of Jackson' and try to ease the muscles, not knowing if Nate is virgin or not, neither he wishes to him to get hurt by the lovemaking that he planned for him.

He moved his soft milky hand toward the hole, and starts messaging it first and then he stopped, as he moved his face closer to it and starts licking it with his tongue.

Nathan moaned as he could felt the tongue touching it, and couldn't stop his body to shiver.

Moving his tongue deeper and deeper as much as he could, and then he stopped staring at the chocolate man in front of him, before he moved closer to him as he could feel the body heat, and moved his fingers closer to Nate's mouth wanted him to suck it.

"Suck my fingers now, need to know if your mouth sweets."

Nathan started to suck the fingers imagine that it was Ezra's penis inside his mouth.

Then as Ezra felt that he was ready he pulled his fingers from the mouth and then he moved back toward the tiny hole and slide one finger in and started to ease the muscles.

Nathan started to feel something invading his body, he could hear the southern voice trying to calm him, and then he surrounded to the unusual feeling that started to surround him.

"Is that my prostate?" Nate asked breathing hard.

"Is that a question?" Ezra asked as he teased him.

"Oh my," Nate moaned and could felt his body shivering by the feeling of Ezra's fingers inside of him, "This is so great…"

"Good, than my erection will be better for you than my fingers." Ezra grinned at him.

"Please…" Nathan asked as he wants to feel him inside of him.

With that Ezra moved his penis toward the hole and pushed it slightly, not wished to hurt Nathan as he watched his eyes seeking any pain and tears.

"Oh…" Nathan moaned as he could felt the new invader pushed inside of him slowly.

"Faster…" Nathan asked with pleading eyes as he closed his eyes, his hands moving to touch himself as pleasure took him.

Ezra gave him what he needs as he leans forward and kissing Nathan with passionate heat that covered both of them.

Nathan moved his hands touching the southern, smelling the scent of their lovemaking, not wished to open his eyes, feared that maybe it was a tingle from his imagination or a lost fantasy.

"Open your eyes for me." Ezra asked as he faced him.

Nathan did as he was told as he moaned, and Ezra took advantage of him and slide his tongue inside as he kissed him while he thrusts him hard.

Ezra was closed to the edge, he could feel it, and with one last thrust he pulled from the warm hole of Nathan and then he shots his sperm toward the dark belly as he moaned with pleasure for his release.

Then Ezra rubbed Nathan's length till he came, noticed later that Nate was asleep with a large smile on his face.

With that Ezra was pleased. He cleaned himself and Nathan before he left the bed, and starts to dress. Then he left Nathan's place and headed home.

\--

'Three to go…' Ezra thought smiling as he walked to the office on the next day.

He found the three glaring at him, and now for the first time he felt that he might not get his all plan to work as he planned.

"Ez?" Vin asked and took one step forward him.

"I fear I might need to ask for some days off from Mr. Larabee." Ezra said and simply took a bee line walking toward Chris's office.

'It's seemed that they share the tiny details when it has to be about me.' He thoughts.

Not knowing that the remain three have plans for him as well, depressed Ezra has no intention to work today.

It even did not take five minutes as Ezra ran from Chris's office and gone as Chris followed him outside staring blankly at Josiah, Buck and Vin asking.

"What the hell is going on with the southern?"

"I guess he could tell by our faces that we know his plans." Josiah replied.

"What were his plans?" Chris asked curiously.

"To use his kinks against us." Buck replied smiling.

"Then why he took some days off?" Chris asked.

"Might getting himself another plans for us?" Vin replied asking Chris.

"I hope then, that I will find him first," Chris told him and then continued, "I will show him that no one messes with him but us, in my own way, and then I will call you to keep you updated…"

**The End… for now… **


End file.
